Generally, a modern TV set goes with a remote control. The remote control is used for users to control the TV set, e. g. switch TV channels and volume adjustment. TV sets utilize coaxial cables or radio waves as a media to transmit TV contents. However, the specifications are not compatible with Internet. Many internet services, such as YouTube, are not available at a traditional TV set. Therefore, there was a trend to incorporate Internet service into TV sets in the past years. Here come smart TVs. Before the smart TVs prevail in the market, set-top boxes are used to link the traditional TV sets, and it is still a popular product for a high resolution screen to Internet services now. For remote controls of new generations, it is not only to have general functions for TV control, but also needs to add new design for surfing the Internet. These remote controls are also “smart” to the smart TVs or set-top boxes.
Another issue for a designer of remote controls to consider is that the remote control has limited surface and size (actually, it is getting smaller than ever), it is not convenient for users to key in data according to a channel's request, or even using social program over the smart TV. A touch screen may be a good interface for users. However, if the same data, such as a user name or a password, must be keyed in again and again when one restricted channel is watched, it is an annoying issue.
In addition, some TV channels or secured web sites may request authentication before a specific service, e.g. purchasing or transferring money, begins. Authentic data provided by the service providers may be a very long number or mixed alphabets thereto, or an encrypted code. It may be reserved in the smart TV and enabled whenever it is requested. However, like PCs in the interne, people worry about that the authentic data may be copied or the system storing the authentic data is hacked. It will lead to a serious consequence of leakage of personal information. This is what a smart TV owner would not like to see. The solution may depend on the remote control.
Therefore, a newly developed remote control for interacting with smart TVs and set-top boxes to fulfill the above requirements is desired.